


Keith's Favorite Book

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Books, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Eventual Romance, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reading, Romance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge finds out what Keith's favorite book is.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Favorite Book

Keith was reading. Not too unusual, actually, but not something he tended to do a lot. He wasn't dumb of course.

He'd just usually rather physically train than do something else.

Besides it was a day where Team Voltron didn't have anything to do. They could all afford to do something nice and fun. He wasn't too sure what the others were doing though but he had high hopes for his friends. 

"What're you reading?" Pidge said suddenly from behind him. He looked up. 

"Oh hey," he closed the book. "Just a book of things I love."

"...Keith, that’s just a photo album of Shiro."

"Oh." Keith smiled, bordering a little bit on a smirk. "What a coincidence."


End file.
